Our Bonds Never Broken
by palletshipping-forever
Summary: Sequel from 'You Are My Guardian', Guardian AU. Newt has become a human after the destiny brought them together. Now, there are a lot of things that Newt wanted to show to his boyfriend, Thomas.
1. Chapter 1-Thomas's Mum and Newt

**Well, Hey readers!**

 **The Sequel for 'You Are My Guardian' has finished and it has ready to read.**

 **I hope you enjoyed with the story. ^^**

 **Reviews or Comments are always appreciated.**

…

 **Chapter 1- Thomas's Mum and Newt**

 **Thomas' House, London…**

A beautiful morning with a beautiful shining sun. A usual day for the humans with their own daily routines. It was common for human beings with the activities they had every single day even for a minute.

Newt, a guardian and also an ex-immortal who has become a mortal by a true love from his boyfriend named Thomas. The first kiss has changed Newt's life and he was totally had been released from immortality. Now, he begin his life as a normal human, vulnerable to threats and has not become an invincible anymore. But he didn't care with those risks, just to be together with Thomas. He really loved him.

He was sitting on the dining room, reading a newspaper while enjoying a warm tea. He read all the latest updates that happened in the country, focusing with the news. Some news, he took seriously about it and some news were not interesting, he just read the next articles.

Suddenly, Thomas mother, Mrs. Edison came with carrying a tray of toasts for them both to eat. It was breakfast anyway, so it should be a light meal. She put on the table as she prepared it for him. Since Thomas introduced him, she became happy and the reaction for her still in the same mood. Even though it she was shocked when she being informed that Newt wasn't a human at first, but at least, Thomas have found a person who he loved very much.

"Newt, I have made for you toasts. Enjoy your breakfast.." Said Mrs. Edison happily as she sat on the chair opposite to Newt.

Newt grabbed a slice and ate it. He thanked her, "Thank you so much for the breakfast, mum. Mmmmmm, the toast is bloody delicious."

"Where's Thomas?"

Newt answered, "He's still asleep on the upstairs. Maybe he was really tired since yesterday."

She giggled with his reaction. Looks like that Newt liked it very much. She said, "It has been a day since you have become a human. I am totally surprised when he said that you're a guardian and an immortal. I was like, _'Thomas was in love with a ghost?!For real?!'_."

The blond also giggled softly as he still enjoying with the toast. She continued, "I am so happy that he has found someone who he can be in loved with and it was you. I don't care if you're a ghost or something else. But I can see that you have a pure heart and you're very kind. Plus, to be honest from me, you're really cute and smart. He was very lucky to have such a cute guy like you."

He looked down shyly as a blush formed on both of his cheeks. It turned out redder and became redder. He was very shy when he being complimented with such a deep compliment.

He scratched his back, chuckling shyly. He replied, "Eheh, T-Thanks m-mum…w-wow, I n-never get such that c-compliment before. U-Uh…eheheh..H-How I should say about t-this. U-Umm…I..was flattered."

"Do you really love him?" A straightforward question came out from Mrs. Edison's mouth. Newt got stunned.

Newt asked back, "D-Does..that important?"

Mrs. Edison smiled, craving for an answer from him, "Well, you can tell me. There's no one here…"

Newt placed his hand on his chest, indicating that he was touching his own heart. He gripped tightly as he answered shyly, "I-I truly love him, mum. I don't want to love anyone except him. My heart…is just only for him. I am belonged to Thomas."

Thomas's mother held his other hand and caressed it softly. She just said, "Protect him as much as you can, Newt. Fulfil your duty as his guardian and never make him disappointed. You chose to be with him so, be vigorous. Love him with all your heart and feelings."

"I promise to you that I will protect him. With the power that I had, I will use it for his own good. I can't neglect myself to a person who owned my heart. That is Thomas." Newt promised to himself in front of her. She just nodded and complied with the promise.

"Fulfil it."

"Yes, mum…"

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2-Two Friends

**Chapter 2-Two Friends..**

Once after the breakfast, Newt went upstairs heading back to the bedroom, where it was used to be his boyfriend's bedroom. But now, it has changed into a couple bedroom. They lived and slept together in the same room on the same bed. He unlocked the door as he entered inside the room. He saw Thomas still falling under a deep slumber. He still didn't wake up yet. Newt had a light chuckle as he sat on the bed, staring at his boyfriend for a while.

"T-Tommy…" Mumbled Newt, caressing Thomas's cheek.

Finally, he laid down on the bed, or more precisely, on Thomas's arm. He snuggled deeper into Thomas's body and began closing his eyes. He wanted to enjoy the moment while being with the one he loved most. He felt safe whenever Thomas at his side and he felt secured being with him. He knew that a guardian should depend on itself and not to another person. But, he really wanted to lay off his dependency onto Thomas so he could protect him instead of protecting himself. He really loved him too much.

" _I love you, Newt…"_ A familiar voice suddenly came up. And it was Thomas.

Newt looked up on his face, who was currently smiling brightly. Thomas placed a light kiss on Newt's forehead, pulling him closer into his body.

Newt replied, "I love you too, Tommy."

Thomas giggled, feeling funny at how the blond reacted to the confession. He said, "You are really cute, Newt. A cute guardian who has been owned by a person name Thomas Edison, myself."

The blond blushed faintly, snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's body. He replied shyly, "D-Don't you…bloody saying like..t-that to me. I-I am easily..being flattered.."

"I know that you can be easily defeated by just a love word."

Thomas said again, "I promise to you, Newt. Even though you are my guardian. Even though your duty is to protect me from any threats, but I also will try my best as possible to protect you. No one can seize you and harm you from me. You're such a precious gold to me."

Newt looked at his face again, "T-Tommy…I-I'm totally..speechless."

"Here…." The brunette lifted his head and tried to reach towards his lover's face. He began kissing upon his lips and kissed him passionately.

After they broke up the kisses, Thomas giggled as he said, miming with the British accent, "Very bloody cute…"

"T-That doesn't work, idiot. You're really horrible in speaking with my accent…."

Thomas cut off his words by kissing him again. It seemed like Thomas doesn't want to let him spoke and Newt knew it. Newt just ignored with his anger and enjoyed with the passion kiss from his own mighty lover.

Speaking of love was much pleasurable than words…..

…

 **Meanwhile at Downstairs…**

 _Ding Dong!..._

The doorbell suddenly rang. Mrs. Edison who was busy cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, headed to the front door and opened the door. How happy she was when two of Thomas's best friends, Alby and Minho came to her house.

"Oh, you two!What do I owe you a pleasure! Please, come inside. I will make you both two cups of tea." Greeted Mrs. Edison happily.

They walked inside the house, closing the door. They headed to the living room. Minho began asking her, "Umm, excuse me ma'am, where is Thomas?"

She answered, "Oh, he's still in upstairs. He still sleeping."

"For god sake, he's still didn't wake up yet? It has already 10." Alby was disbelief.

She wanted to say that Thomas was sleeping with Newt but she remembered that Thomas told her not to tell to them both about it. Thomas wanted to tell them by himself. So, she lied to them, "Maybe he was tired because he had going out alone for hours last night. He will wake up in a few minutes perhaps."

Alby whispered into Minho's ear, "I know Thomas was there last night with a…ghost."

Minho whispered back, "Let me try this.."

"Can you try wake him up? Because, we really have an important thing to discuss with him. It's really urgent."

Mrs. Edison nodded, "Yes, it would be my pleasure. Please have a sit for a while." She headed upstairs and walked towards Thomas's bedroom.

"Thomas? Newt? It's already 10 in the morning." She tried to communicate with the couple whether they're still sleeping or not.

But she didn't realise that Minho and Alby were accidentally heard from downstairs. They were suspicious about a person named Newt. Along the time since they both knew Thomas for the first time, he never told them about Newt. Thomas liked to share everything with them but not about Newt. They thought something was completely uncertain for a while.

"Newt? Who's that?" Asked Minho to Alby curiously.

Alby had got no idea, "I don't know either. Seriously, Thomas?"

"Maybe it was a ghost that we saw last night…"

The black shrugged his shoulders, exactly didn't have any idea about it. "It maybe him but…what?!You bloody serious?"

…

Newt was the person to wake up. Looks like that he was suddenly fell asleep after they were making out just now. He heard Mrs. Edison called them from outside of the room. He quickly replied, "Y-Yes mum!We have!"

Mrs. Edison said, "Tell Thomas that his friends, Minho and Alby are coming. They are waiting for him at downstairs."

"Alright, mum!"

Newt looked at Thomas, who was still sleeping. They were very tired after they were making out together just now. Not a fully intercourse but just a short sex and he felt very happy with it. Now it was time to wake him up.

"Tommy…wake up."

Thomas replied in groan, "Ummpphh, can it wait for a while?"

Newt grinned at his annoying groan. He said, "No, Tommy. Because your friends, Minho and Alby are waiting for you at downstairs."

That made the brunette instantly woke up. He was shocked upon the news.

"Hey, Hey…what's wrong?!" Newt asked in worry.

He retorted, "N-Nothing, sweetheart. I couldn't expect that they will come here at this time."

Newt blushed upon a new nickname for him. But he tried to control himself or if not, he will be a complete jerk. He said, "Well, go quickly. They probably very excited to see you."

Thomas nodded as he quickly left the bed and grabbed his towel inside his cupboard. Then, he rushed towards the bathroom. Before that, Newt managed to stop him when he began saying,

"Tommy, t-thanks for making me yours."

The brunette smirked happily. He just continued walking inside the bathroom, leaving a smirk as his answer for Newt.

Newt also got up from the bed and headed to the cupboard where it also used to be Thomas's cupboard. He grabbed his clothes to exchange with the clothes that he currently wore, or more correctly, he wore Thomas's clothes. It was a bit large but it doesn't matter for him as long as he could wear for a night. He wore back his light brown hoodie, brown undershirt (singlet), brown pants and grey shoes.

He stared sharply on his hand. Suddenly, a light particle came out from his hand. He just sighed and smiled, returning back the spell. He said,

"No one can harm you, Tommy…"

…

"What?!Thomas?!Are you insane?!" Minho was like being possessed by a ghost.

Thomas nodded, "I am absolutely saying the truth. Newt was an immortal…now he has become a human." He looked at Newt, holding his hand tightly.

The surrounding got tensed for a while. But a few seconds later, Minho broke up the tense, "I thought the magic and all those kind of ridiculous tales are just a myth. But I didn't expect that it would be true."

Thomas smiled brightly. He replied, "I also thought the same, Minho. But yeah, it is ridiculous to hear that right?"

"Absolutely!"

Suddenly, Alby came from the washroom with his hands at his back. Instantly, Newt felt something not right with his action. When he found out that he wanted to hit Thomas, he quickly got up and stood in front of Thomas.

"Stop what you doing, Alby!I will not let you do that to him!"

Alby said, "Why should I hit him, Newt?!" Minho and Thomas got shocked for a while. The surrounding became more tensed. Gladly that Mrs. Edison was on her bedroom to take a bath.

Newt explained, his voice was quite loud, "There's a long stick holding behind your back. I may can't see you hold that stick but I can feel it. If you still want to hit him, you will be feel sorry. I will not let anyone harm him even though a bloody nasty beggar."

Finally, Alby revealed the stick behind him as he threw it aside. Minho and especially, Thomas was utterly shocked with what just happened.

"Newt, looks like you really serious about this." Said Alby.

The blond confused, still protecting Thomas, "What do you mean?"

"You are really his guardian. Now I won't deny about it. Looks like you really putting yourself in front of the risk that will coming to you, just to protect him. From that, I finally know that you really love him and you do want to protect him as best as you can."

He continued, "Thank you for loving him, Newt. He always being bullied by Hanson's group because of his sexuality. Until one day, he was about to give up and wanted to kill himself. But gladly that we managed to guide him to be patience and hold himself with the feelings that he had. Love him, protect him."

Newt nodded happily, "In front of you and Minho, I promise for the thousand times that I will love him and protect him as best as possible. I won't disappoint you two and I will bear all the consequences…just for me to be with him."

…

After everything has calmed down…

Alby said, "Newt, tell us about yourself…"

"Pardon?" Newt doesn't fully listen and asked him to repeat back.

He said again, "Tell us about yourself. And how did you get here to this real world?"

Thomas agreed with Alby, "Yeah, Newt…tell me about you." Minho got the same attention to listen to Newt's life story.

Newt smiled shyly, playing with his hands. He was doubted of where he could begin with,

"Umm…i-it's a long story anyway…"

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3-My Guardian's Palace

**Chapter 3-My Guardian's Palace, Palace of Love**

 _ **Magic doesn't' exist after all…**_

That was what people said about magic. It sounded like a tale story that telling them a story that typically occurred during Kingdom Era. Dragons, monsters, wizards and witches were totally ridiculous for them. The tale story was only for kids but not for adults.

Thomas was an exemption from those people. At first he doesn't believe in magic but now he has put his whole trust into magic. He believed it because he has a person who was existed from the tale and furthermore, that person also was his lover. That person was a guardian and that person's name was Newt.

 **...**

 **Back to the story…**

Thomas was completely busy doing all the homework. Since, he had to finish the task given by the lecturers, he doesn't have time to play neither having a walk outside. He was trapped inside his own room.

While Newt was lying on the bed while reading a comic. He laughed uncontrollably because of the humours inside the storyline. He stole a glance at Thomas as he felt not happy with his condition. With that, he tried to ask him,

"T-Tommy, are you alright?"

Thomas just nodded, not looking at Newt after all, "I'm okay, Newt. I just got busy with the homework. If you want to go out, at first I want to say sorry to you because I can't be with you right now."

Newt got up, positioning himself sitting on the bed. He smiled at his behaviour, which was very serious when it comes about homework. He said, "I can help you if you want to…"

"Are you serious, Newt? Come on, sweetheart…you don't know everything about the subject that I'm taking currently."

The blond chuckled silently, walked closer to his boyfriend. He took both of his hand, indicating that he wanted him to stop writing. Thomas looked up at him and asked him curiously, "Newt? What are you doing?"

He didn't answer his question but he just took a pen from his hand and put it aside. He simply said, "Watch this…". He plucked his fingers once.

Suddenly all the homework books were arranged on the table by itself. The pens from the stationary holder began to move on its own and it began writing towards all the books, writing the answers. Thomas felt surprised, but amazed.

"I-It couldn't be..." Thomas was speechless.

Newt smirked proudly as he retorted, "I can do all the things which the human couldn't do."

He caressed Newt's cheek softly, feeling happy for being with him. He just can only said, "I'm lucky that I have you, Newt."

"But don't take advantage on me, Tommy. I am completely dislike it." The blond warned.

Thomas lifted up his face and reached his lips towards his lover's lips, giving a peck on the lips. But it was very passionate and gentle, "I won't do that to you, Newt. But, why you suddenly did this for me?"

The blond answered happily, holding his hand tightly, "Because, I want to take you to my home. The place where I lived before I met you."

"Y-You have home?" Thomas stunned.

He nodded in confidence, "Of course, Tommy. It may be awkward for you to hear this but it's bloody real."

"Wow!I'm so excited to see your home." The brunette began to feel excited.

Newt released his hands, walking towards the long mirror on the wall. He touched the mirror as he closed his eyes. For the first time in Thomas's life, he saw the mirror suddenly changed, becoming a shining door.

"Come on, Tommy…"

Thomas just nodded as he began walking inside the mirror, leaving the homework being settled by Newt's magic until it finished. Once Newt passed through the door, it returned back to a normal mirror.

…

 **Grassland Palace,**

"You gotta be kidding me right, Newt? You owned such a huge place?!For real?!" Thomas was absolutely surprised.

Newt's home was like a heaven. A wide Greenland that filled with beautiful grass. At the front of the grassland there was a cliff which the beautiful and peaceful sea can be seen. The chirping sound from the flying birds making it more peaceful and easy to listen. And what was very special about his place, a cold breeze flowed through the whole environment, making it more fresher than the real world.

"Really?!"

Newt nodded happily as he replied, "Welcome to my home, Tommy. Welcome to the Grassland."

Thomas saw a huge palace at the middle of the grassland. It made him more surprised. "You still wanting to make a joke on me right, Newt? That palace…is your home?!"

The blond nodded again.

"So beautiful. I feel like I currently residing inside the heaven." He praised, falling himself down on the grass, feeling the peace moment there.

Newt chuckled lightly looking at his boyfriend who was very amazed. He offered his hand to him.

"Come on, Tommy. Let's go inside my home."

Thomas nodded as he reached his hand and got up from the ground. Then, they both walked together, heading towards the palace. Hand in hand.

Once they reached at the front of the main door. The door suddenly opened by itself. Thomas felt amazed once again. He thought maybe the door knew that his own master has returned back. Thomas had been brought by Newt to the first place known as Foyer.

"It's like a dream…"

Newt corrected his word, "It should be…'It is real.'"

"Am I in love with a ghost now? Or I'm just dreaming at all?" Thomas still couldn't believe.

"If you still didn't believe, then…" Newt kissed Thomas's cheek. "There, is that kiss is just a dream or real?"

"If it still a dream?" Thomas joked.

Newt touched a bit, "Then I should not be madly in love with you." He lowered down his head, turning himself away from his boyfriend.

The brunette giggled when Newt sulked suddenly. He tried to persuade him, hugging him from behind.

"Aww, Newt. I will always be with you no matter what happen. I love you very much and you are my first and my last. You don't know how much grateful I am for having a feeling to love you. I don't care what people want to say about me about loving an immortal. What important is, my love towards you won't never disappear from my heart and…" He kissed the blond neck deeply as he continued,

"You are the only one that I want in my whole life."

Newt tilted his head so he could see his boyfriend. He felt happy with his confession and the promise that he made. Finally, they both were kissing again and this time it will be very compassionate.

"Love me like you do, Tommy."

"I will always love you like I do…"


	4. Chapter 4- Silent Abduction

**Chapter 4– Silent Abduction**

It has been two weeks Newt and Thomas were together. It seemed like Newt's feeling towards Thomas became increasing rapidly. He really loved him very much and he doesn't want to leave him forever. Not after Thomas brought him into a real world, with a real form that he got. As a guardian, he wanted to protect him as much as he could so with that, Thomas could realise of how much he meant to him. Not for himself but for the one he loved most.

"You couldn't believe of what I'm going to say." Thomas said cheerfully as he felt excited to tell to his friends.

Minho got curious, "What is it, Thomas? Don't tell me about that sex again. Oh, please…I don't want to hear about it again."

But Alby joked, "It's really fun, you know? You can make sex with your girlfriend but why you can't hear the same thing from him?"

Minho turned laughing as he agreed of that statement. Thomas sighed lightly as he said, "You sure that you really want to hear about this? But I'm quite unsure whether you will believe it or otherwise."

"Just tell me, Thomas. I'm tired of waiting for your story."

Thomas chuckled, continuing the story, "Actually, Newt brought me to his home in another world."

Minho spilled off his coffee while Alby was dumbfounded. They seemed couldn't believe of what Thomas had just told them.

"Y-You sure that ghost didn't cast you with magic memory, did you? Or he currently possessed inside your body?" Minho spoke nonchalantly.

As being expected, Thomas was offended with him. He turned angry, "He's not a ghost, Minho!He's a human like us!Don't you dare say like that to him!"

Alby tried to break them off from making it more problematic, "Hey hey, you two! Enough with this bloody crap and back off. You will just make yourself a shame man. What kind of manner that you two got?"

"I hate people who called him 'ghost'. Newt is a human and he is my FOREVER boyfriend! I rather being injected by his magic so he can control me." Thomas defended for his right.

Minho tried to explain, "Hey calm down, Thomas. I'm just curious that's why I'm asking you like that. You seemed like being controlled by him on the back. This is not Thomas that I knew for so long."

Alby seemed like agreed with Minho's finding. Since Thomas had fell in love with Newt, his attitude suddenly changed and he turned out to be aggressive. He felt suspicious whether Newt has changed his mentality.

"I won't repeat this word again and don't let me repeat this word. I LOVE him and he is LIFE and DEATH!" Instantly, he got up from the chair and walked out from the café angrily.

Minho and Alby was very shocked of what they found just now. It was totally obvious and had made themselves clear.

"Thomas has changed unintentionally." Said Minho.

Alby nodded, "I agree with you. But, I'm also feel uneasy about this. What if Thomas right? Newt has been given opportunity to live in the real world. He won't lose that opportunity. If you were in his shoes, you must make the same thing as him, right?"

The Asian retorted, with a bit angry, "It make me feel not satisfy with him. I must do something to see whether Newt is really love him or he just using him for his own agenda."

"Like what?"

He plucked his finger, "I know what to do, come on. Follow me."

…

Thomas reached at his home. He still in an anger condition because of what Minho said to him about calling Newt as ghost. At the same time, he felt sad when the gift that been given by god, being 'insulted' by his own friend.

At first when he got home, he noticed someone on the garden. It seemed like that person was busy cleaning the garden in a duck position. That person got up and wiped off the sweat on the forehead. Thomas smiled brightly because that person was Newt. He quickly walked towards him excitedly.

"Hey, Newt." Greeted Thomas happily, approaching closer to Newt.

Newt looked up and saw Thomas has returned from the hangout. He was very happy to see him returned, "Oh, hey Tommy." Before he could speak the next word, suddenly his lips being captured by Thomas's lips, giving a quick kiss.

"Ummmm, salty sweat, Newt." Commented Thomas cheerfully, licking off Newt's sweat on his lips.

Newt blushed instantly. He looked down shyly as he replied, "Y-You idiot…don't b-bloody hell say like that…to me."

"You look very sexy when you're sweating. Plus with a delicious sweat from your body." The brunette chuckled. Newt turned silent, looking down shyly. "Aww, Newt. You're so cute…"

"I wish I can be more…cuter for you." Suddenly that word blabbing from the blond mouth.

Thomas heard him. He responded, "No need to…I'm very proud with yourself now. Come on, let's have a sit. You seemed very tired because of the gardening."

Once they have sat on the garden hut, they continued the conversation,

"You returned so early, Tommy. What's in hurry?" Newt spoke, leaning his head onto Thomas's shoulder, their hands were clinging each other.

Thomas explained, "Shuck them both, Newt. I am so angry when they called you as ghost. I really hate it. You have changed into a human now and no one can consider you as a ghost, even as an ex-ghost. I got really mad as I scolded at them and then I ran away from them."

Newt chuckled, "You got mad just because they called me ghost? Aww, come on Tommy. You can just ignore that word. Bloody hell, maybe I should control you from behind so you can't ran away like that."

"You can accept that word, Newt but I can't. That word hurt me too much because they didn't feel the way I felt. You know how much hard I am to get you. I had almost lost you…"

"Teresa and Brenda would be laugh at you if you told them about this. That's why I'm not feel offended with that name because I have used to it. They may call me ghost, immortal, dead man. I am used to all of that words." Said Newt, holding the grip tighter.

Thomas looked at him in disbelief. How an immortal who has changed into a normal human, still could got used with such words. A human should feel mad when they considered you as something that not supposed to be. It was not normal and it was wrong, very wrong.

Then, Thomas said, "I am completely not expect that you didn't feel angry. If I were you, I would be very mad and use my power to cast them."

"But I am a guardian Tommy. You know what he should do, right?" Newt simply said, smiled brightly upon him. Thomas just had a silence moment for a while….

…

 **10:00 p.m**

Minho, Alby and a group of males were hiding behind Thomas's house. It seemed that they were waiting for something inside the house. A few minutes later, all lamps inside the house has been switched off, indicating that they all have gone to sleep.

"Alright guys, you know what you will do, right?" Asked Minho towards the group.

The group leader said, "Of course we know you bloody idiot. We will meet again at the set point 10 minutes later." The group leader was Hanson, a male student who was like to bully Thomas because of his sexuality.

"Alright then….go!"

Hanson and his fellow members were quickly sneaking inside the house, leaving Alby and Minho outside of the house area. They ran away, leaving the area quickly.

Alby felt uneasy, "Are you sure about this?"

"You will know how much Newt love to him. Love or just his game to use Thomas as his experiment."

…

' _ **WHA….'(Being Knocked Out)**_

 _ **They had abducted Thomas and brought him to another place.**_

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5-I'll Sacrifice Myself ForYou 1

**Chapter 5 – "I'll Sacrifice Myself For You."- Part 1**

 **Next Morning,**

"Who would like to kidnap Thomas? This is unacceptable." Sobbed Thomas's mother when she found out that Thomas had been kidnapped last night. Newt sat beside her and kept her accompanied. Moreover, he also couldn't accept that his boyfriend had such a pathetic incident.

Last night, someone trespassed inside Thomas house but not through the living room. The trespasser was sneaking inside Thomas's bedroom, where Newt and Thomas were sleeping. During that time, they both have asleep, cuddling into each other. But suddenly, Newt heard a creak sound that seemed coming towards them. He felt uneasy about it, so he decided to wake up to see what's coming towards them. But a few seconds after he woke up, someone had knocked him down by fainting him. He realised that the trespasser was not alone, otherwise had been accompanied by the other member.

Now, Thomas's mother was worried about Thomas's safety. She really worried if the kidnapper had done something bad to him. He was the only son that she had and she doesn't want to be alone after she lost her lovely husband because of the accident. That's why she cried so much, desperately wanted to have her son back.

"What should we do, Newt? Should we call the police?"

Newt forbade her, holding her hand tightly, "No, mum. I don't want police to get involve with this matter."

"Then, what should we do?" She sobbed harder.

Newt thought for a while. The first thing the he thought, why he had been created to be Thomas's guardian? What was the purpose to be a guardian? If he failed to protect him, would he be a great guardian to him? If he wasn't his guardian, what he could be? He could never be created for it. Then, he started to think about how he fell in love with Thomas, how Thomas brought him to life, becoming a normal human. How Thomas forbade his destiny to be lost from the world.

Suddenly he made a decision, "Mum, I am his guardian and I am his lover. I won't let anyone harm him because I had promised to him to take care and protect him as much as I could. Let me find him…and let me save him."

Still, she felt worried, "Alone? You're digging your own grave, Newton. If you died and he saved, I won't be able to watch you both in the wedding one day."

Newt began to blush redder. He seemed to be like not believe when she just said like that. It was like a biggest hope that she wanted to become true. He just…couldn't disappoint her.

Then, he began to speak, "Mum, we have promised each other that we will be together forever. If one of us died, it is forbidden for us both to fall in love with the other people. From here, mum, I will try my best to save him. Because, he is not anybody in this world. He is the special person that had brought me to a real life. I love him more than I do…"

"I'm still doubt that you can do it…alone."

Newt still firm with his decision despite of thinking about the bad things that he will encounter soon when he encountered with the kidnappers. He retorted, "I am a guardian, mum. Being afraid is not inside my dictionary and I prefer doing alone without a help. Because, as long as I afford to stand alone, there would be no help from anyone."

Finally, Mrs. Edison complied with the excuse. She couldn't stop him but, pray that she could give. She said, "I am…very proud with you, Isaac Newton. Come back here, with your future husband. I will wait for you both."

Newt nodded confidently. He stood, and ready to leave the house. He had a mission that needed to accomplish. It was about, saving his boyfriend's life.

"Wait!Do you know where Thomas could be?"

Newt smiled, looking sharply at her. He answered, "I know where he had being brought. Don't worry, mum."

…

 **An Abandoned Warehouse, 13 km from Thomas's house.**

Newt has reached towards the main door of an abandoned warehouse. It was located 13 kilometres towards East from Thomas's house. In fact, it was not very far from Thomas's college and London City. Since he stepped forth towards the warehouse, he already felt uneasy with the condition that upcoming soon. He could sense the danger that awaited for him as if his presence here was unwelcomed. However, he not afraid with those obstacles and for the sake of his lover, he would do anything for him. He just wanted to be together with him.

"Bloody shuck, what a filthy place that we got here." Commented Newt, scoffing in disgust.

Without examined the place, he continued walking inside the warehouse. He opened the door with his kinetic power. He slowly sneaked inside the warehouse, trying to take precaution if the kidnappers knew his presence. All he could see was a bunch of junks from the vehicles. He kept walking deeper.

Suddenly, he heard someone walking behind him. He quickly looked back and asked, "Who's back there?"

There was no response. All in silence.

But, Newt wasn't give up yet. He continued walking forward until he arrived at the wide hall, where he saw someone was sitting on the chair. That person was in tied and seemed like unconscious. How glad Newt was when he saw that person was….

"Tommy!"

He ran forward, quickly towards his boyfriend. He wanted to save him faster without being aware with the dangers that will came to him soon.

"Tommy, Tommy…are you alright?"

Thomas still unconscious. But, Newt still trying to untie him and brought him out from the warehouse. Suddenly, he heard someone was laughing and it was horrible.

"Who's there?"

It was a male, and it was very familiar to him. He said, "A person who you stepped me on the college earlier."

"Hanson?!" Newt was in total disbelief. That person came out from an empty room at the right side. It was truly Hanson.

"You should know that I really hate you since the first time I met you." Hanson began the conversation.

Newt stepped forth in front of Thomas, trying to protect him. He replied, "Why you should hate me? We never met each other before..", Then, Thomas began to wake up from his unconsciousness.

"You're not a human!You're just a ghost who wanted to suck his blood." Said Hanson angrily.

Newt was confused and a question that most important suddenly had inside his mind. Why would Hanson turned out mad suddenly? And, how would he know that he was not a normal human? It was like a conspiracy behind this matter. He wanted to find out slowly.

"How did you know that I'm not a human?" He tried to ask him.

Hanson nonchalantly answered, "Because I know you're not a human, ghost! And suddenly you took him and be a pathetic queer to him. What kind of ghost are you? Suddenly trying to be in love with him? You want to eat his brain and his organs, won't you?"

The blond asked again, "And why you suddenly became mad at me? Why did you kidnap him? Why suddenly you're liked…backing up Thomas? Weren't you really hate him?"

"IT'S BECAUSE….!"

 **To Be Continued….**


	6. Chapter 6-I'll Sacrifice Myself ForYou 2

**Chapter 6 – "I'll Sacrifice Myself For You."- Part 2**

 **Meanwhile at the Police Station,**

Brenda and Teresa were lodging a report about the abduction at the police station in the middle of the city. At first the police wasn't believe about the information but when Brenda showed to the police the evidence that seemed to be very strong to support the report, the police believed as at the same time, he ordered the criminal unit to be at the current location. Actually, no one knew about Newt's plan. He actually had contacted both of them to lodge a report but not through the phone but he used his telepathic to message them.

"I wonder how Newt can message us? He doesn't have a phone as what I being told by Thomas." Asked Teresa curiously as she was a bit confused.

Brenda thought the same thing as her. She replied, "I don't know either. I know there's something strange about Newt. I wonder…"

"Maybe we should put that question aside and keep focus on this thing now." Teresa snapped out from the question when she realised that Newt might needed their help. Brenda also agreed with her because it wasn't a right time to discuss about it. They quickly ran towards the car owned by Brenda and began to rush towards the warehouse.

…

"As I know, Hanson. You really bloody hate him since you found out he's gay. Every time he approached you, you always stepped on him. You bullied him as much as you wanted. Not enough with that, what in the name of idiotic people like you…you're really cruel towards him." Newt still negotiating with Hanson, the kidnapper who kidnapped Thomas.

Hanson tried to manipulate the answer, "You know what? Since I found out that you're a ghost, I really wanted to call a priest to get rid of you. But I don't want to because I still have a kindness inside me. If not, you would be gone probably."

Newt smirked sarcastically. He still waiting for the answer, "You're not answering to my question. Now I will ask you once again and you have to answer it correctly. Why did you kidnap him and..why did you suddenly backing him up?"

Hanson clenched his hand into fist since he knew that he currently at the dead end. He can't reverse back nor turning into other direction. He was completely trapped by his question. Newt has captured him, more to a psychotic way. A ghost can psycho a normal human? That's not right at all.

Finally, he answered, "IT'S BECAUSE!I WANT HIM TO LEARN TO BE STRONG!"

Newt folded his arms, still not convinced with the answer, "You're still couldn't convince me. I just want to know why? Thomas has strong enough to be himself. You want him to learn to be strong? That is completely not right…"

"I LOVE HIM!ARE YOU SATISFY ENOUGH?!"

Newt and of course, Thomas were very shocked with a sudden confession answer from a gang leader. They couldn't believe that he was…gay. For Thomas, he also couldn't believe that Hanson fell in love with him. What kind of world that they resided in actually? A man who bullied a queer, finally revealing himself that he also a queer.

But Newt tried to control the situation. He smiled, chuckling lightly as his arms still folded. He commented, "W-Wow, I-I don't know that you love him, Hanson."

…

 **Somewhere Inside The Warehouse,**

"What?!What in the goddamn thing!Shit!" The Asian male dumbfounded, feeling disbelief.

His other friend, a black male also couldn't believe with the statement he just heard, "I thought…Hanson.."

They both were Minho and Alby, Thomas's friends who hired Hanson and his gang to kidnap Thomas and brought him here. Now, they certainly will digging their own graves because the biggest plan that they have planned so far will turned out doom. They have made such terrible mistakes towards the couple and Hanson. First, they betrayed to Thomas and second, making Hanson involved in the abduction. They will be on a big a trouble.

"I feel guilty when I thought it for the second time." A regret began to express from Minho's mouth. Alby went mad at him for making such a stupid decision, "I have told you before!Kidnapping him is not a good way to know how much Newt loved him!Now you want to feel regret, that is toooooo late, my friend!"

Minho tried to admit himself, "I know I was wrong okay!But you don't have to be so mad at me!"

"You've made me involved in this 'crime' you pathetic shank!"

…

Back at Thomas and others, Newt felt someone were watching them from the unseen spot. He also sensed the familiar persons that he had met before. He tried to look around the warehouse to sense their presence. Finally, he found the spot where they hid and watched them from there. And how shocked he was when he found out that they were Thomas's best friend. It was an incident that could not be expected.

"Minho, Alby!What are you two doing back there?!" Newt moved his attention towards the spot.

Minho and Alby finally got out from the hide spot and approached him and the others. They both were absolutely afraid if Newt found out that they both were the biggest mastermind in the abduction. But,

"I couldn't believe that you both are behind this. You both are Thomas's friends and I can't believe that you both betray him? Did he ever…ever make anything wrong to you?" Newt felt disappointed with them.

Minho actually felt very guilty but he pretended not to feel like that. He tried to defend himself, "I don't like him fell in love with a ghost!It is not right and it is completely against the rule of life. A normal human can't fall in love with an immortal. No AT ALL!"

"Minho, that's totally different..."Alby shocked when Minho reversed his feeling suddenly. He said again, "I thought you said that you…."

Suddenly the Asian cut off his word, telling him to shut up, "SHUT UP, ALBY!"

Alby stunned.

Newt spoke up, "I-I'm an immortal…and you're right, I'm a ghost and it is completely against the rule. A human can't be in love with a ghost." He paused for a while.

"Ha!See?!An idiot ghost also admitted that a ghost can't live together with a human." Minho shouted in victory. Hanson just smiled at behind.

"Newt…" Thomas felt gave up.

But the blond continued, "But it is my duty to protect him from any danger. Because, I am his guardian and anything happened to him will be on my responsibility. Yes, Minho..I may be an immortal but that doesn't mean I can stop loving him and just let him go nonchalantly. I love him and I would do anything for him. I fell in love with him since I met him for the first time. The destiny broke us apart but a miracle could happen anytime. Thomas brought me into a new destiny. I am…a normal human now."

"What the fuck that you babbling about, Newt?!You're a ghost and forever a ghost!" Hanson protested with his statement. Finally, he plucked his hand and suddenly in a few seconds later. Hanson's group member came out, appearing from every side around the warehouse.

Newt looked every direction. It seemed like they have surrounded the place. Plus, they also brought a weapon each such as machete, knife and guns. He felt that there will be a tough fight very soon. Only a signal that they have to wait from the leader.

"You brought your member, I see?"

Hanson asked him sarcastically, "Are you afraid? Haha!You have nothing but they have weapons."

"Don't underestimate me, you freaking queer." Newt calmly replied, teasing him back at the same time.

"KILL HIM!" Hanson finally gave a signal.

…

"H-How…"Hanson felt strange when his body started shaking. He doesn't felt cold, but a feeling that drove his body to react like that.

No wonder if he was really afraid with Newt. Newt just defeated all of his gang members by just plucking his fingers. Suddenly, a strong wind blew them up, away from the couple.

Newt untied Thomas and he got released finally. They both hugged each other, while Thomas cried in happiness upon his shoulder. He felt grateful that he could never express from his heart. Grateful…just grateful very much.

"Newt!Thank you so much!" Sobbed Thomas, thanking him for saving him.

Newt pecked Thomas hair and caressed his hair softly. He said, "It's okay, Tommy. I'm here for you and I came here to save you of course."

"It is very dangerous, you know?"

Newt chuckled as he disagreed with him, "To me it is not very dangerous. Even it is not dangerous, it is still my duty to protect you. I am your guardian, right? Your boyfriend…". The blond wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him closer to his. He confronted Hanson when he seemed making a declaration,

"Hanson, listen to me very carefully." Newt spoke calmly, a smile still carving in his mouth, "Thomas Edison is belongs to me and I am belong to him. He is mine and FOREVER mine. I won't let anyone steal him from me even though you did this because you love him. His heart will never get a place for you and never EVER be yours. I am saying this to you because I want to make it clear to you."

Newt looked at Thomas, "Let's go Tommy, the police will arrive here soon. Mum was worried about you."

"Yeah…" Thomas nodded, giving a quick kiss on his cheek which Newt giggled with sudden reaction. Then, they started walking off towards the exit.

One of the gang member still holding his pain. He tried to reach his gun at his waist and grabbed it as long as he could. He aimed at Newt before he released the trigger as the final way to kill him.

But, Thomas coincidentally looked at him, the gun was pointing straight towards Newt. He panicked as he quickly let off himself from his lover and tried to warn him.

"Newt!Watch out!"

But it was too late for Newt to react. He has released the trigger and the bullet directly shot towards him. Thomas couldn't think anything but only one. He quickly moved in front of him, trying to fend off the shot. Unfortunately, Thomas was sacrificing himself, the bullet hit straight on his chest.

Newt got very shocked, "TOMMY!"

Thomas managed to look at his lover, smiling happily at him. But he suddenly coughed, letting out the blood inside his body as he got seriously bleeding. He fell down on the ground…

"Tommy!Tommy!Can you hear me?!Tommy!" His name was the only word that Newt could afford to say.

Thomas fell down into a deep unconscious, between life….and death…

 **To Be Continued…..**


	7. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

 **Two Weeks Later, London General Hospital, United Kingdom.**

It has been two weeks since from the incident. Newt stayed in the hospital for the whole weeks, not even wanted to leave the building. If he could reverse the time during the incident, it would be never happened. But, it has been already occurred and there was no way to prevent it. That is what they called 'The Human Nature'. They can't fight against the nature and they can't fight against the destiny. However, they can changed their destiny because of their own free will.

Newt was standing at the corridor, watching the blue sky through the windows. Since he stayed in the hospital, he just spending his whole time staring at the sky. He wondered if he wanted to return back to his real life where he should, not exist in the real world. However, a doubt feeling still lingering inside his heart as if the thousands choice were offered to him where he had to choose only one. But there was only two choice, returned to his origin or stayed in the reality.

But everything was instantly changed when…

"Newt…." A familiar brunette male called his name, approaching him by wheelchair.

Newt looked at that male, carving a smile upon him. Then he said, "Yes, Tommy. What's bothering you? I'm sorry if I stand here for too long, ignoring you all this time."

Thomas is the one who being brought into the hospital because of his bad injury on his abdomen and stomach because of the incident. He had been shot by one of Hanson's member where the bullet struck directly towards his abdomen and passed through his stomach. In the first week, Thomas was living in a critical moment where his life was at stake. It is between life and death.

"A-Are you….really want to go back to where you belonged?" Thomas asked sadly, looking down with his heart felt hurt.

Newt turned his sight away from his boyfriend. He looked back at the sky, having a quick silence. Then he replied, "I failed, Tommy. I failed…"

The brunette looked quickly at him, "N-Newt…"

"How stupid I am for not alerting the danger that we will encountered. I'm not supposed to sleep early that time. If I'm still awake that time, you would probably saved and you would not suffered this terrible injury. Now I got pissed off with myself. How the bloody hell I am for not being such a good protector to you."

Thomas was about to cry and he was in verge of tears. He knew that Newt will decided to leave him. He knew it because from the way he explained, he knew that he was giving himself up and felt surrendered.

It really hurt to be honest….It really hurt…

In instant, Thomas quickly got off from the wheelchair and pounced towards him. He cried upon his shoulder.

"Newt!Please!Don't make that decision!"

Newt stumbled a bit, trying to balance himself when the weight got heavier. Newt tried to catch him, wrapping his arms around Thomas's waist and pulled himself closer to his.

"I am a failure, Tommy. It is so embarrassing…"

"I don't care if you failed to protect me, Newt. I love you!I love you so much! I don't care if you called yourself a failure and I don't care if you failed to save me. No matter what happen I won't let you leave me alone. You are my guardian and my protector. You are the most precious gift that I never had in my whole life. Losing you that time was really hurt me and I thought I can't meet you forever. But the destiny have changed our life and I am really happy for having you. You're the most smartest blondie that I've ever met."

Newt got his eyes widened. Thomas never compliment him in direct way because he always praised him more towards, sarcastically.

"T-Tommy…"

The blond smiled broadly, lifted his boyfriend's face softly. He stared lovingly at Thomas's teary eyes, wiping off with his thumb. Finally, they ended up with a passion kiss on each other, which Thomas doesn't want to release it for a long time. But they knew they have to break the kisses because they have to take the air or otherwise, they would be suffocated.

"I love you, Tommy…I love you…"

"I love you so much Isaac Newton!More than ever you loved me. Don't leave me.."

Newt nodded, pledging to him, "I promise to you that I won't leave you forever.". He brought the brunette down back to the wheelchair and helped him sitting on it.

"Let's have a walk, together…" Said Newt simply.

"More like…a date?"

"You guessed.." Newt chuckled.

 **Four Months Later, Newt and Thomas have finally got married and they lived together forever…**

 **Minho and Alby have been released by the court with Thomas's bail while Hanson also been released with his parent's bail. The three of them were being charged with attempting for kidnapping and homicide attempt.**

 **The End…**


End file.
